


Shaping the Present

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Series: Stories Inspired by Anne Higgins's Bonding Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written before 2002. Inspired by Anne Higgins's Bonding Universe.</p><p>Betaed by Raonaid and Anne. All remaining errors are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shaping the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written before 2002. Inspired by Anne Higgins's Bonding Universe.
> 
> Betaed by Raonaid and Anne. All remaining errors are mine.

Obi-Wan was in his Floriana class with the other initiates. Master Maret was showing them how to manipulate Floriana with the Force. It was a substance between solid and liquid, that only the Force could mould and shape. The first time they had had this class, Master Maret had told them to feel the substance with the Force, then touch it with their hands and feel it again. At first, it was all pretty with many colours. After touching it, however, it had become grey and dull. The Master had told them then that they could never touch it in any other way but with the Force. Then he had given them another square each and had started showing them how to change its colour with the Force.

Later they would learn to change its shape, but for the moment they were trying to make it dark blue. The Master had showed what he wanted exactly with his square of Floriana. 'Just like Qui-Gon’s eyes' thought Obi-Wan. So he closed his eyes and imagined his bondmate’s, and used the Force so the Floriana would change its colour. When he opened them, he realised it had worked.

Proud of himself, he raised his hand so that Master Maret would come to see his work. While waiting for the teacher, an idea developed in Obi-Wan’s head. Next week was his bondmate’s birthday. Qui-Gon was also coming back from a difficult situation. He wanted to give him something special as a gift but till now he hadn’t found anything. But now, he knew. He just had to convince his teacher to help him.

"Well done, Obi-Wan." The Master had arrived at his side and had sat down beside him. He was also looking at his square of dark blue Floriana. Well, he wasn’t really looking at it since he was blind, always had been, he had told them. He was studying it with the Force and he always knew without a doubt if a student had accomplished the task or not. Obi-Wan liked him. He was always smiling and making them laugh. He was less serious-looking than the other masters and he played willingly with them during their break. Obi-Wan was sure he would help him with his project. "So, tell me, Obi-Wan, how you did it." Obi-Wan explained how he had imagine his bondmate’s eyes and concentrated on them. Master Maret smiled at that, but just said, "That’s a good method you’ve found, but maybe you should concentrate a little bit more on the Floriana and its structure."

"Master, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Obi-Wan."

"Well, it’s my bondmate’s birthday in a week." All his teachers knew of Qui-Gon's bond with him, but when they first learned of it they were always intrigued. In the beginning, Obi-Wan hadn’t understand why because he thought everybody was as lucky as he was. But Qui-Gon had explained everything to him and he had understood better.

"Ah, yes. Master Jinn."

The little boy nodded. "And I want to give him something."

"I assume you already have something in mind?"

"Well, I wanted to give him a Floriana finished. You know, frozen."

"Solidified, you mean." Obi-Wan nodded again. He never seemed to remember that word. You could change the aspect of the Floriana till you solidified it. After that it would stay frozen for eternity. Even if you touched it with your hands.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to change its form and how to sol... how to freeze it."

"Of course, I’ll help you. If you stay half an hour more each day, I think you’ll be able to create something for Master Jinn." Obi-Wan smiled in gratitude to Master Maret. He was sure the Master could feel his happiness if not see his smile. Although, he wasn’t all that happy to lose half an hour of his one hour break, he would gladly do so for his bondmate.

 _*_

Six days later, Obi-Wan was despairing of ever being able to transform the Floriana into something pretty. He could change the colours and put many of them in one square, but he couldn’t create any shape which would satisfy him. Master Maret had told him not to expect anything incredible and complicated since he was still young and had much to learn about the Force. Obi-Wan knew that. All he wanted was something pretty to give to his Quigee. The Master also had said he tried too hard. How could you try too hard? He still didn’t understand that advice.

Unfortunately, time was running short and he had to create something tonight. Qui-Gon was coming back tomorrow from a difficult mission. Obi-Wan knew it was a difficult and dangerous one because his bondmate had raised his shields. As much as Obi-Wan could appreciate the fact this as Qui-Gon couldn’t know about his project, it worried him and he wanted him back soon.

Aware that Master Maret was watching him, Obi-Wan closed his eyes once again and concentrated on images of his bondmate. He was trying the method he had used last week. Even if Master Maret told him he had to learn differently, it couldn’t really hurt to try again. Thus, he let his mind drift and looked at his memories. He remembered the first time he had both seen and heard outside his head his bondmate. He remembered Qui-Gon always soothing his nightmares away and taking care of him when he had been ill two years ago. Other memories surfaced and he sent them through the Floriana with the use of the Force. He also thought of how big Qui-Gon looked, with his big hands and his powerful arms which would always protect him and wrap him in warm hugs. But what he liked the most were the eyes. Kind blue eyes which always looked at him with tenderness and love. After what seemed an eternity, but had lasted only seconds, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and gazed at the Floriana.

His eyes widened in surprise. It was, it was... Quigee. Well, not really. It was a simple structure composed of sharp corners and smooth curves which were a dark blue. It was really simple, but to his mind it screamed ‘Qui- Gon.’ It really expressed all his feelings about Qui-Gon.

"I can feel that you’ve finally done it, Obi-Wan. I’m proud of you. Even if you didn’t use my method." Obi- Wan turned a dazzling smile to the Master who smiled back.

"Thank you so much for your help."

"It was my pleasure. Now, I’ll solidify it for you and you can wrap it." Obi-Wan nodded. He didn’t seem to be able to remove the smile from his face. He’d done it. He’d done it. He knew his gift was perfect. He just knew. He couldn’t wait for Qui-Gon to come back and see it.

 _*_

Master Qui-Gon Jinn was glad that this mission had ended. The negotiations had gone badly. The two royal houses had been unwilling to discuss and make concessions. Consequently, his Padawan and himself had ended up in the middle of a war. Realising that he couldn’t do anything to salvage the situation, he had concentrated on getting Xanatos and himself out of there alive. To complicate matters, his Padawan had been difficult during the entire mission and that had greatly helped to put him in a bad mood.

Right now, he was in his room trying to calm himself by meditating. He was sure his little imp would soon show up at his doorstep like he always did when he came back to the temple. He would be happy to see him and would demand to be told what his ‘Quigee’ had done during this last mission. As if thinking of him had conjured him up, he felt Obi-Wan behind his door. He didn’t move but opened the door with the Force. He sat there with his eyes closed and waited to see how his little imp would try to disturb his meditations. When nothing happened and he felt the nervousness coming from his bondmate, Qui-Gon opened his eyes. Obi-Wan was standing there looking very unsure of himself with something in his hands.

Obi-Wan was feeling really nervous. The certainty he had had the previous day had disappeared and he was wondering if it was really that great a present. Also, he had felt that Qui-Gon wasn’t in a good mood and maybe he should leave him alone for the time being. However, now it was too late. Qui-Gon had opened his eyes and had seen what he had in his hands. Maybe he should just get it over with. Handing him the gift, Obi-Wan said, "Happy Birthday."

Qui-Gon was surprised. Obi-Wan had never given him a present before and so he hadn’t expected one. Taking the gift wrapped in simple green tissue paper, he smiled at the little boy looking at him with a mixed expression of hope and doubt. The Jedi Master got up and sat on his bed. At the same time, he motioned to his bondmate to do the same. He opened the gift and discovered the Floriana. It was beautiful. It was dark blue with abstract forms and he could feel the Force coming from it. It was as if Obi-Wan had handed him some of his lifeforce. Beautiful.  
Obi-Wan’s hesitant “Do you like it?” made him realise that he had been staring at the gift for quite some time without saying anything.

“It’s perfect, Obi-Wan.”

“Really?!” Obi-Wan smiled, feeling without any doubt the sincerity behind the words.

As answer, Qui-Gon hugged him and they shared once again one of those perfect moments of happiness that only bondmates could have.


End file.
